OS Un amour de Noël
by lili-salvatore
Summary: Quand la magie de Noël s'en mêle ...


**_Bonsoir voici un petit cadeau de Noël ! Écris en collaboration avec ma sœur de cœur Céline11._**

**_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lie qu'on en a mis à l'écrire. Enjoy ^^_**

Je viens de passer deux heures à interviewer Derrick Rose qui vient de re-signer avec les Chicago Bulls pour 5ans. C'était ma première grande interview, je suis journaliste sportive, j'ai baigné dans le sport durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence, avec mon père qui suivait tous les sports à la télé, lui et moi passions presque tous nos samedi devant les matchs, du coup j'en n'ai fait mon métier pour le plus grand plaisir de mon père.

Ça fait 1 an que je suis sortie de l'école, désormais je bosse pour le « The Seattle Press ». Et làn je tenais ma première interview juste avant Noël, j'espère que je serais chez moi pour le 24 Décembre, toute ma famille se réunit, mon père, ma mère, mon grand frère Emmett et sa femme Rose. J'étais impatiente de les voir cela faisait 2 ans que je ne les avais pas vu.

Je venais de passer mes valises pour l'embarquement, j'allais prendre un bon café latté avant, il y avait beaucoup de monde en cette veille de Noël. J'attendais dans la file d'attente tranquillement, arrivée enfin à la caisse je commandais mon café, le payais et allais essayer de trouver une place assise quand une personne me bouscula. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passa dans ma petite tête, mais je me suis rattrapée au premier bras venu pour ne pas tomber, mais avec ma chance et ma maladresse légendaire, j'ai trouvé le moyen de renverser mon café sur quelqu'un. (_Bella tu es la meilleure pour te mettre dans des situations pas possibles)_. Je levais la tête timidement.

**-Pardonnez moi...je suis désolée...oh mon dieu...votre chemise.** dis-je avec une petite voix.

**- Ce n'est pas votre faute...et ce n'est qu'une chemise.** Dit une douce voix mélodieuse.

Oh mon Dieu ! Cet homme était parfait, en plus d'être un véritable apollon aux cheveux cuivrés, yeux verts perçants et une bouche à se damner, il avait une voix à faire mouiller la culotte de n'importe quelle femme ici présente. Comment je vais me sortir de ça.

_ **Encore une fois Désolée, puis-je vous payer quelque chose à boire au moins ?** Demandais-je

_ **Pourquoi pas j'allais prendre un café avant notre rencontre.** Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ **Bien, je vais chercher ça. **

_ **Allons-y ensemble, je ne voudrais qu'on vous bouscule encore une fois.**

Je ne savais pas comment il fallait que je le prenne, se moquait-il de moi ou était il simplement gentleman ? Prenons la deuxième option, j'en avais besoin. Au moment de se rapprocher de la caisse une voix résonna dans tout l'aéroport.

_ « Tous les vols sont annulés jusqu'à demain »

Non c'est pas vrai, pas à moi, je veux voir ma famille pour Noël, je suis vraiment la plus malchanceuse. Il dut voir ma tristesse sur le visage car il me demanda si j'allais bien.

**-Mademoiselle ça va ? Il y a un problème ? Vous voulais vous asseoir un moment ?** Me demanda t-il une inquiétude dans sa douce voix.

**-Désolée, je dois vous laisser, bonnes fêtes de noël à vous. **Sans même le regarder tellement j'étais choquée par cette annonce.

Puis je courus vers une hôtesse d'accueil comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, je venais de me rendre compte comme j'étais égoïste, je n'étais pas la seule dans cette histoire, il y avait des familles, des enfants qui attendaient aussi d'aller passer Noël dans la joie et entre êtres chers à leurs cœurs. Je me faufilais entre les gens, tout l'aéroport était paniqué à cette nouvelle.

**-Pardonnez moi mais tous les vols sont vraiment annulés jusqu'à demain ?** Demandais-je à une hôtesse.

**-Oui Mademoiselle, désolée, mais je préférais vous prévenir la météo n'est vraiment pas bonne et à mon avis la neige ne risque pas de s'arrêter.** M'avoua la jeune femme tristement.

**-Comment vous en êtes sure ? **La questionnais je.

**-Je suis née ici, je connais la météo sur le bout des doigts .**

**- En faîtes vous voulez dire que je risque de ne pas avoir aussi de vol demain ? **

-**Je ne suis pas sure pour l'instant, on nous a dit jusqu'à demain, mais prévoyez deux nuits à hôtel c'est plus sur. **Répondit elle.

**-Merci d'avoir été franche avec moi, au revoir et joyeux noël.** Dit-je avec un petit sourire

**-Merci Mademoiselle, vous aussi et puis peut être que la magie de Noël sera là.**

Je la regardais et souris sur le coup, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, bizarre, enfin bref, je dois trouver un hôtel de suite. Je regardais autour de moi, tout le monde avait le téléphone à l'oreille, je sentais que je n'allais pas trouver d'hôtel dans mes moyens avec ma chance. Je décidais d'appeler mes parents avant pour leur dire et les rassurer.

Je leur expliquais la situation, ma mère était en larmes au téléphone, mais je leur avais un peu menti en disant que j'avais une chambre pour la nuit et que je ne passerais pas la nuit à l'aéroport. (_je sais c'est pas beau de mentir mais c'est pour leur bien) _Puis je passais 1h à chercher un hôtel et bien sur comme je l'avais prévu, plus rien de libre, j'étais donc prête à passer mon réveillon et surement mon Noël à l'aéroport de Chicago. Je m'assis sur le sol contre un mur complément désespérée quand mon téléphone vibra, un SMS.

_**« On sera avec toi par la pensée ma chérie, toute la famille t'embrasse et Jacob vient d'arriver, il te fait un gros câlin et t'embrasse fort. On t'aime. »**_

Et là, je me suis mise à trembler, c'était trop pour moi des larmes étaient au coin de mes yeux, il fallait que je sorte de cette aéroport de suite. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit pleurée, mais j'en avais besoin. Je courus vers la porte de sortie, je fus frappée de suite par le froid glacial de la neige qui tombait en gros flocons, je tournais vers ma droite et fis quelques pas. Je m'adossais sur un mur m'écroulant au sol, ma tête entre mes genoux et fondis en larmes.

Je ne sais combien de temps il se passa quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

_ **Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? **

Je connaissais cette voix, je décidais donc de lever mes yeux vers la personne. Et là je le reconnus toute de suite, c'était mon inconnu sur lequel j'avais reversé mon café.

_** Non ça ne va pas du tout ! Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi et en plus de ça je vais devoir passer mon Noël dans cet aéroport.** Répondis-je

_ **Vous n'avez pas trouver d'hôtel ?**

_** Non, aucun était libre.**

_ **Écoutez, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais j'ai réussi à avoir une chambre et je souhaiterais la partager avec vous.**

_ **Pardon … Mais … Vous feriez ça ?**

_ **Bien sur, vous m'avez l'air tout à fait saine d'esprit et je ne me sentirais pas bien d'avoir laissé une belle demoiselle seule un soir de réveillon dans un aéroport.**

Belle demoiselle ? C'est de moi qu'il parlait ? Devais-je vraiment accepter sa proposition, je le connaissais pas, ça pourrait être un psychopathe. Non, il avait vraiment l'air d'un gentleman, il devait certainement faire ça par pitié. Tant pis, pitié ou pas, je me devais d'accepter.

_ **Merci beaucoup …**

_ **Edward, Edward Cullen**

_ **Moi c'est Bella Swan.**

_ **Enchantée Bella, puis nous avons sensiblement le même âge je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer, non ?**

_ **Oui avec plaisir**

_ **Bon allons récupérer nos bagages et nous partirons à l'Hôtel après, ça te va ?**

_ **Ok !**

On allait donc récupérer nos bagages pour la nuit, moi bien sur j'étais chargée car j'avais deux valise, ben oui les cadeaux de noël à ma famille. Lui n'avait qu'une seule et petite valise, mais c'est qui ce mec. Je le regardais plus intensivement, il avait un costume bleu foncé avec une chemise bleue ciel et une sacoche porte doucement. Ça doit être un homme d'affaire, remarque si il a mon âge, à 24ans c'est jeune. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée et ne pas me retrouver morte dans la baignoire, n'importe quoi Bella. NON, il ne doit pas être comme ça, il est charmant, magnifiquement séduisant et des yeux qui reflètent la gentillesse. Il prit mes valises et les déposa sur le caddie qu'il poussa gentleman.

Une fois dehors, il appela un taxi pour nous emmener à son hôtel.

**-Bella vous avez l'air inquiète, ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas un psychopathe ? **Dit il avec un sourire en coin qui fit faire un raté à mon cœur.

**-Non...oui...enfin on ne se connaît pas, ça paraît bizarre tu ne trouves pas ?**

**-Non, on s'est déjà vu, rappelles toi tu as renversé ton café sur ma chemise. **Montrant la tache de café

Je me mis à rire.

**-C'est vrai, je te remercie de m'inviter en tout cas … mais j'ai une petite question** .demandais-je en rougissant.

**-Oui je t'écoute.**

**-Ben … où je vais dormir exactement.** Tout en baissant la tête gênée.

**-Dans une chambre...dans un lit...AH! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, quand tu es allé chercher tes valises j'ai appelé mon hôtel et il restait une chambre avec des lits jumeaux, donc j'ai changé pour celle-ci.**

Ouff, j'étais rassurée, je ne me voyais pas dormir avec lui et si il m'avait laissé le lit je me serais senti mal de le savoir sur un fauteuil ou au sol. Là j'étais plus sereine, il était attentionné.

-**Merci tu as pensé à tout, c'est très gentleman de ta part**. Dis-je rougissante encore une fois.

Je tournais la tête et plongeais directement mes yeux dans les siens, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Quand d'un coup, le chauffeur nous sortit de notre bulle.

**-Ça fait 15 dollars Monsieur. **

Edward payait, je voulais le faire mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Une fois arrivé, je fus stupéfaite de l'hôtel, c'était du grand luxe.

**-Edward c'est cet hôtel ?**demandais-je

**-Oui..si non on ne serait pas là Bella. **Dit-il tout sourire

**-Mais c'est trop...trop...**je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

**-Bella, je peux me le permettre, ne t'en fais pas. Une réservation pour Mr Edward Cullen.**

La concierge regarda sur mon ordinateur .

**-Alors Mr Cullen suite « nuit étoilée » pour 3 nuits.** Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Une suite « Nuit étoilée » , c'est bizarre pour des lits jumeaux, l'hôtesse me regarda et me fit un sourire radieux, mais je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, non je devenais folle. J'avais l'impression de voir les même gens partout. Je regardais Edward qui avait une mine déconfite.

**-Attendez, ça ne va pas, j'ai rappelé pour avoir une chambre avec des lits jumeaux pas une suite pour amoureux. **répondit- il sur le ton de la colère.

**-Euh ! Désolé Monsieur, mais moi j'ai écrit Suite « Nuit étoilée » pour Mr Edward Cullen.**

-**Ben c'est une grosse erreur de votre part, reste t'il la chambre aux lits jumeaux ? Je souhaiterais la prendre s'il vous plaît.** Demanda-t-il plus calme.

-**Veuillez nous excuser mais la chambre vient d'être réservée, et l'hôtel est complet avec les avions bloqués à cause des intempéries.** Signala l'hôtesse toujours en souriant.

Ben dites donc, elle se faisait engueuler et elle gardait son sourire tout en étant très polie. Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait pour garder son calme. Edward se retourna vers moi l'air inquiet.

**-Bella je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je te jure que j'avais bien réservé une chambre pour deux avec des lits séparés.** Dit il

**-Je te crois Edward, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une grande chambre, c'est même une suite, je dormirais sur le canapé OK ?** Répondis-je en souriant pour le détendre un peu.

Voilà que je voulais le rassurer maintenant, je devenais vraiment folle, en plus ce qui était encore plus bizarre c'est cette envie de le protéger et cette véritable confiance en lui.

**-Merci de ta confiance...mais c'est moi qui prend le canapé, une aussi belle femme ne doit pas dormir sur un canapé. **

Edward prit donc la chambre, j'aurais même juré que l'hôtesse était aux anges, encore une chose étrange, je devais réellement être à bout pourtant je ne me sentais pas fatiguée du tout.

La suite était tout simplement magnifique, elle portait bien son nom, un petit paradis sur parmi les étoiles. Edward me laissa pas le temps et me poussa jusqu'à la chambre, le lit était immense, on pourrait facilement s'y coucher à trois. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand un coup à la porte me sortit de ma rêverie.

**-Bella je sais que tu es loin de ta famille, mais j'aimerais qu'on dîne ensemble pour ce réveillon, si tu le veux bien sur, je ne te force en rien, je ne pourrais pas replacer ta famille.** Dit -il d'une seule traite.

**-Avec grand plaisir.** Dis je. (O_h lala ! c'est pas bon pour moi, reprends toi Bella,_ _tu ne le connais pas.) _

Edward appela la réception pour réserver une table au restaurant de l'hôtel. Je décidais de sortir ma robe que je devais mettre chez mes parents, au moins je ne l'aurais pas achetée pour rien. J'allais prendre une bonne douche pour me relaxer après cette journée riche en émotion. J'enfilais le peignoir de l'hôtel et j'allais me préparer dans la chambre pour laisser la place à Edward dans la salle de bains. Je traversais la chambre et me dirigeais vers le salon, et au moment d'ouvrir la porte je me retrouvais nez à nez avec lui, il tomba en arrière et moi en avant. J'étais allongée de tout mon long sur lui. Le rouge me monta aux joues, je n'osais pas bouger d'un millimètre. Je sentis des mains se poser sur mes hanches, j'arrêtais de respirer et je me décidais à relever la tête timidement. Il plongea son regard émeraude directement dans le mien. J'avais l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté. Je sentis le souffle Edward sur mon visage, c'est à ce moment là que je retournais à la réalité et que je me levais d'un bon.

-**Désolé Edward, c'est tout moi ça, j'ai deux pieds gauches.** Dis-je toujours le rouge aux joues.

-C**e n'est rien, j'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer, je pensais que tu étais encore dans la salle de bains. **

-**Non...je venais te prévenir que j'avais fini et que tu pouvais y aller.**

-**Merci.**

Il passa à coté de moi et un frisson me parcourut tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. (_Allez Bella, ressaisies toi, que t'arrive t'il ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de craquer pour un inconnu.)_

Je me préparais dans la chambre en enfilant vite ma robe et mes bas, me maquillais devant la coiffeuse et me coiffais d'un chignon en laissant quelques mèches dépasser. Edward sortit de la salle de bain déjà prêt, il portait un costume noir avec un chemise blanche et les deux boutons du haut défaits. (_Oh mon dieu, il est tout simplement sublime!)_

On descendit à la réception, Edward me laissa un petit moment, je regardais autour de moi. Je m'avançais vers une vitrine où se trouvait des bijoux, il y avait un joli pendentif, une Elfe en argent magnifique. Je regardais toujours la vitrine, perdu dans mes pensées, quand je sentis une main dans le bas de mes reins puis un souffle dan mon cou.

**-Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure mais tu es magnifique, une vrai princesse . **

Je me retournais vers lui en souriant et surement encore les joues rouges.

**-Merci Edward tu es très beau aussi**. Répondis-je tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il nous accompagna dans la salle de restaurant, elle était magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion, on se sentait presque à la maison. Un serveur nous escorta jusqu'à notre table.

On passa tout le repas à parler de nos loisirs, passions, travail et nos familles. Edward avait sa propre entreprise, ce qui me fit rire car il avait une entreprise de jouets. Le repas se déroula vite, bien trop vite, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé prêt de lui. Vers les 00h30 on décidait qu'il était temps de remonter dans la chambre. Il me dit qu'il me rejoignait dans 5 mn le temps de régler un papier à l'accueil. Arrivée dans celle-ci, je partis dans la chambre, je défis mon chignon et laissais tomber mes cheveux puis je m'avançais devant la porte-fenêtre. Je sortis pour voir les illuminations de Noël, c'était magnifique, la neige tombait encore mais cela rendait le spectacle encore plus merveilleux, on se serait cru dans un conte de fée. Je n'entendis pas Edward arriver derrière moi. Je sentis juste son souffle sur mon cou.

**-Joyeux Noël Bella. **Me dit-il en me tendant un petit paquet._ (Un quoi ? un paquet cadeau ? pourquoi il m'offre un cadeau ?...zut je n'ai rien pour lui moi.)_

-**Edward tu n'aurais pas du.**

**-Un noël sans cadeau n'est pas un vrai noël. **Dit il avec son sourie en coin qui me donnait des frissons.

**-Merci mais je n'ai rien pour toi.** Répondis-je doucement

**-Ce n'est pas parque je t'offre un cadeau que je doit en avoir un.** **Allez, ouvres le.**

J'ouvris le paquet, c'était une boite en velours noir, je caressais le couvercle puis l'ouvris. Je restais bouche bée, c'était le pendentif, la petite elfe, que j'avais vu dans la vitrine à la réception.

**-Mais Edward tu n'aurai pas du, c'est beaucoup trop...comment as-tu su que c'est lui que je regardais.**

**-Je ne sais pas, l'instinct peut être.** Dit il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**-Merci beaucoup Edward, ça me touche énormément, il est magnifique.**

**-Je peux te le mettre ?** Demanda t'il

**-Oui bien sur.** Répondis-je en me retournant dos a lui en soulevant mes cheveux.

Je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon cou, un frisson me parcourut de nouveau la colonne. Il attacha le bijoux et à ce moment là, je sentis ses lèvres sur ma nuque ce qui me déclencha un tremblement.

**-Parfaite. **Entendis-je dans un souffle.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, il avait les yeux d'une lueur que je n'avais pas encore vu chez lui. Je restais pétrifiée, il bougea sa main lentement et la posa sur ma joue tout en la caressant, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement des miennes, mais je ne voulais pas l'arrêter. Il se rapprochait toujours lentement quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, mon corps se mit à trembler de plus belle. Il caressait toujours ma joue, nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, dans une douceur infinie. Puis il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre supérieure, je lui offris avec délectation l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues dansaient passionnément, il descendit sa main sur ma hanche ainsi de l'autre afin de me rapprocher de lui. Quant à moi, je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et l'avoir encore plus contre moi. On dut mettre fin à notre baiser à bout de souffle, mais Edward ne détacha pas ses lèvres de ma peau, il les descendit dans mon cou, derrière mon oreille.

**-Bella, tu es irrésistible...si envoûtante. **dit il dans un souffle

**-Embrasses moi Edward . **Fut ma seule réponse.

Il retrouva mes lèvres avec le même frénésie, sa bouche était si douce et sucré, ses baisers tendres et passionnés à la fois et sa langue cajoleuse et ferme une pure gourmandise. Il descendit ses mains plus bas sur le bas de mes hanches pour arriver à mes fesses, pour les caresser délicatement et un petit gémissement sortit de ma bouche sans mon consentement.

**-Bella...dis moi d'arrêter s'il te plait...Bella. **dit-il d'une voix rauque. (_OH MON DIEU cette voix) _

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, surtout pas, c'était tellement délicieux je me sentais vivante dans ses bras. Je voulais...je voulais plus...je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour.

**-Bella j'ai tellement envie de toi...tu me fait vibrer**. Dit il tout en m'embrassant passionnément.

**-Edward fais moi l'amour. **

C'était parti tout seul, mais j'avais besoin de lui maintenant. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche et il me serra plus fort contre lui, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et il prit mes fesses en coupe. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes et il me porta jusqu'au lit pour m'y déposer délicatement. Il s'allongea sur moi sans faire peser son poids sur moi. Il captura mon regard et ne le lâcha plus.

**-Tu es sûre de toi ? **

**-Plus que sûre, je te veux cette nuit, rien que toi et moi. **

Edward eut un nouveau grognement et plongea dans mon cou en l'embrassant et en faisant courir sa langue sur la peau de ce dernier puis fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe. Il glissa ses mains par la suite derrière mon dos pour accéder à la fermeture éclair, qu'il ouvrit avec lenteur sans quitter mon cou. Il fit coulisser ma robe sur tout mon corps, en effleurant de ses doigts. Un feu ardant prit procession de moi, autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça rien qu'avec des caresses. J'étais désormais en sous vêtement devant lui. Je détachais les boutons de sa chemise un par un, en faisant glisser mes doigts sur son torse, sans jamais le quitter du regard. Ses pupilles se noircirent de plus en plus, je finis par lui enlever, il était musclé juste comme il faut, je caressais ses tablettes frémissantes.

**-Tu aimes ce que tu vois.** Demanda-t-il

**-Oui...j'aime...j'aime. **Répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Il s'empara de celles-ci avec ardeur et reprit ses caresses. Il enleva mon soutien gorge qu'il balança dans la chambre, il se jeta littéralement sur l'un de mes sein qu'il prit en bouche, il le mordilla, lécha mon mamelon durci par le désir que je ressentais pour lui. L'autre avait tout l'attention de sa main puis il changea pour s'attaquer à l'autre, me faisant gémir de plus belle.

**-HHHUuummm... si douce...si délicieuse.**

Il descendit sa main droite sur mon torse, mes hanches, le bas de mon ventre et arriva à la bordure de mon shorty, il se mit à genou et me le fit glisser pour le balançer aussi dans la chambre. Il commença à embrasser mon mollet, mon genou, ma cuisse et caressa l'autre. J'avais l'impression de me consumer, il continua ses baisers, sa langue me frôlait par moment comme pour me goûter, il embrassa mon ventre. Je ne pus résister et l'attrapa par la nuque pour le ramener à moi pour un baiser fougueux. Nos langues bataillaient chacunes voulaient gagner. Il descendit sa main droite sur mon ventre et arriva sur mon intimité brûlante de désir et plus qu'humide. Il joua avec mon clitoris, le gonflant encore plus, puis il inséra l'un de ses doigts en moi et commença ses délicieux va et vient, je me cambrais de plaisir et gémis sans pouvoir me retenir.

**-Tu es tellement humide...tellement serrée...tu me rend fou.** Déclara t-il tout en mettant deux autres doigts en moi et pompant plus, je tremblais de désir.

**-C'est pour toi...Edward, fais moi l'amour, je te veux en moi..maintenant.**

Il accéléra ses va-et-vient tout en m'embrassant passionnément, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me dévorer. Je ne pus que me laisser aller, m'arquant sur sa main avant que mon orgasme, des plus merveilleux, me traversa de part en part. J'étais tremblante, frissonnante, jamais je n'avais eu un orgasme aussi fabuleux rien qu'avec des doigts.

**-OH MON DIEU...Bella tu es si parfaite, laisses moi de faire jouir de nouveau.**

Alors là rien qu'avec cette phrase j'aurais pu avoir un autre orgasme. Il se leva et alla dans sa valise, il revint avec un préservatif entre les doigts. Je me levais et m'assis au bord du lit. Il s'approcha de moi lentement, je défis lentement le bouton de son pantalon, le fis descendre et il l'enleva avec ses chaussettes. Il était en boxer devant moi et ce que je voyais était plus que serré dedans, je m'en mordis la lèvre par anticipation. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur l'élastique de son boxer, il ne bougea pas et me fixait du regard sans dire un seul mot puis son boxer arriva à ses chevilles. Il le jeta avec son pied derrière lui. Je lui pris le préservatif, je déchirais l'emballage avec mes dents et le déroulais sur son sexe érigé pour moi, ce qui lui provoqua un grognement. Il s'avança vers moi et me fit m'allonger de nouveau sur le lit.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il me cloua sur le lit, il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes. J'entendais ma respiration lente, profonde, bruyante. Très, très lentement, comme pour me mettre au supplice, il se pencha vers moi et orienta son érection vers l'entrée de mon intimité. Et, toujours aussi doucement, il me pénétra avec tout autant de douceur. Je fermais les yeux, alors que mon dos se cabrait sous la merveilleuse sensation de possession que je ressentais. Son corps immense, large me recouvrait, ses bras de chaque côté de moi, ses mains douces sur mon visage, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, il était partout, et je me noyais en lui, submergeais par sa présence magnifique et brûlante.

Il commença à onduler en moi délicatement. Je lui fis écho, incapable de contenir l'assaut de douceur et de volupté que je ressentais. Je posais mes mains sur son dos large, dur, musculeux, à la peau tellement douce. Mes jambes entourèrent les siennes et cela le poussa encore plus loin en moi, je gémis de plus en plus. Il se mit à accélérer, entrant, sortant, entrant de plus en plus vite au plus profond de moi. Il inclina son pelvis qui se mit à frotter contre mon clitoris. Pour augmenter cette délicieuse pression, j'avançais mon bassin vers lui en rythme avec ses mouvements. J'allais décoller de plaisir, je me sentais vivante dans ses bras.

**-Ma Bella...ma douce Bella. **Répéta t-il de sa voix rauque et mélodieuse.

Je commençais à sentir cette intense sensation dans le creux de mon ventre qui s'épanouissait, en quelques instants, il me mena au sommet et c'est en criant son prénom que je jouis intensément, bien plus intensément que tout ce que j'avais connu de ma vie. Deux coups de reins plus tard, ce fut à son tour de crier sa jouissance avec mon prénom dans sa bouche, se mettant à trembler de tout son corps, à bout de souffle il m'embrassa d'un chaste baiser. Puis il posa sa tête sur mon ventre tout en caressant doucement mes hanches et moi lui caressant les cheveux.

**-Bella c'est toi mon plus beau cadeau. **Souffla t-il avant de s'endormir.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompe, je me sentais heureuse et épanouie, l'hôtesse de l'aéroport avait raison, la magie de noël était bien là. Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis dans ses bras. Par cette belle nuit de noël.

Le jour se levait doucement sur la ville, j'étais entourée par les bras de mon amant de Noël, son souffle sur ma nuque. Je me sentais vraiment bien, je ne voulais pas partir, je voulais rester là pour toujours. Il se mit à bouger derrière moi.

**-Bonjour douce Bella de mes rêves. **Dit il d'une voix endormie.

**-Bonjour mon doux amant. **Répondis-je

Je me retournais vers lui et posais ma main sur sa joue, il me sourit puis approcha ses lèvres des miennes dans un infini et tendre baiser. Quand mon téléphone sonna je dus mettre fin à notre baiser. Je décrochais, c'était ma mère qui me demandait si les vols pouvaient reprendre, j'avais complément oublié, j'étais dans un autre monde. Je regardais Edward qui me regardait toujours. J'avais l'impression de voir de l'amour dans son regard, non ce n'est pas possible je devais rêver. Je dis à ma mère que je ne savais pas encore mais que j'allais appeler l'aéroport. Je lui dit au revoir et me retournais vers Edward qui me caressa la joue.

**-Le rêve est fini.** Dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Je l'embrassais délicatement sur les lèvres, qui était ma nouvelle gourmandise, et me levais pour regarder dehors. La ville était recouverte d'un blanc parfait, et là mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il neigeait encore et à gros flocons. Je me retournais vers Edward qui était assis au bord du lit, il leva la tête pour me regarder et je me jetais dans ses bras et me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui.

**-Bella...que se passe t'il ?** Me questionna t'il

**-Il neige...il neige...il neige encore les vols seront encore annulés.** Dis-je tout sourire.

**-Et tu trouves ça bien ? **Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil froncé.

**-Ouiiii...car je peux rester encore avec toi. **Répondis-je le rouge aux joues.

Il me sourit tout en m'enlaçant de plus belle de ses bras forts et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

**-Bella...ma Bella...je suis aussi heureux que toi qu'il neige encore.** Dit il en embrassant ma nuque. (_Oh mon dieu ! encore Ma Bella, je n'ai pas rêver cette fois_.)

Edward se pencha à nouveau vers moi et du bout des doigts, dessina le contour de mon visage. Son regard était bien trop intense et mon ventre se noua. Il fit glisser une main sur ma nuque et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je gémis contre sa bouche, mes tétons se durcirent pendant que son autre main se posa à nouveau sur mes fesses. Je nous fis basculer sur le coté, afin qu'il se mette sur moi. Il s'avança doucement et prit mon téton en bouche, caressant mon autre sein, faisant rouler mon téton entre ses doigts. Il prit confiance en lui lorsqu'il m'entendit soupirer d'aise et prit mon autre téton en bouche. Il descendit doucement sur mon ventre, des petits frissons me parcoururent le corps. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Edward était doux et tendre. Il caressa du bout des doigts mon sexe, je gémis encore plus et me laissais aller sur l'oreiller. Je sentis sa langue passait sur toute la longueur de mon sexe et s'arrêter sur mon clitoris.

**-Dieu Edward...c'est tellement bon.** criais-je

Il entra un doigt en moi et je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon intimité, il accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts et de sa langue puis il changea et mit ses doigts sur mon clitoris et sa langue à mon entrée. Je me cambrais encore plus et gémis fortement. Mon orgasme arriva fortement, me laissant tremblante et frissonnante.

**-Délicieuse, merveilleuse, douce, je te veux à jamais. **

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et je pus me goûter sur sa langue. Je le voulais en moi, je n'en pouvais plus.

**-Edward prends moiiiiii.**

D'un seul coup, son regard devint noir de désir, il se mit à genou et me retourna, je me retrouvais sur le ventre. Il prit mes hanches et les souleva, il se pencha pour coller son dos au mien et me chuchota à l'oreille.

**-Tu as confiance en moi ma belle ?**

**-J'ai totalement confiance en toi...je suis toute à toi.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à autre chose que je le sentis me pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein puissant, ce qui nous crier tous les deux. Il commença des va-et-vient lents en maintenant fortement mes hanches, je bougeais aussi pour lui dire d'aller plus vite, je n'étais pas en sucre et j'en avais terriblement envie.

**-Plus vite Edward...s'il te plaît.**

Il accéléra la cadence de plus en plus fort en moi, mes muscles se resserrèrent de plus en plus sur son sexe ce qui le fit grogner de plus belle, j'avais l'impression que ses mains allaient entrer dans ma peau mais j'aimais ça. J'atteins mon paroxysme d'un coup violent, serrant fortement son membre dans mes chairs, ce qui le fit venir aussi, se déversant en moi en plusieurs jets. Je m'écroulais sur le lit de fatigue et Edward s'écroula à mes cotés.

La journée et la nuit se passèrent ainsi, on faisait l'amour plus passionnément, on dînait dans la chambre, on ne voulait pas sortir de notre cocon. On parlait de tout et de rien, on était tout simplement bien et heureux. Mais la magie de Noël arriva à sa fin un jour, le 26 décembre, tous les vols étaient prêts à décoller. J'appelais mes parents pour leur dire que j'arrivais en fin de soirée, ma mère pleurait de joie.

Pendant qu'Edward prenait sa douche, je décidais de lui laisser un petit mot et le glissais dans la poche de sa veste.

_Cher Edward,_

_ Cette nuit de Noël a été l'une des plus belle de ma vie,_

_ Tu es une personne douce, aimante, passionnée_

_ J'ai aimé que tu me fasse l'amour, sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes_

_ Tes mains sur mon corps. _

_ Je t'ai donné une partie de moi que tu garderas à jamais._

_ Je ne t'oublierais jamais, mon doux Amant de Noël._

On prit un taxi sans rien dire, aucun de nous ne pouvait parler. Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, on déposa nos valises puis on décida de s'installer à un café en attendant l'embarquement. Je partais la première. On était enlacés, Edward me caressait les cheveux et parfois déposait un doux baiser sur ma tête. Quand mon embarquement fut annoncé, une douleur à ma poitrine naquit en moi et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je devais les contenir. Edward me prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte forte. Puis il m'embrassa délicatement d'abord puis le baiser se fit plus langoureux alors que je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque tout en jouant avec ses cheveux que je mis plus en bataille.

**-Tu as été mon meilleur Noël Ma douce Bella. **Dit-il au creux de mon oreille.

**-Toi aussi Edward, mon merveilleux amant Noël, je ne t'oublierais jamais et j'aurais un souvenir de toi.** Répondis-je en caressant du bout des doigts son cadeau.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et allais à l'embarquement. Une fois montée dans l'avion et installais, là je ne pus me retenir et je fondis en larmes. Je cherchais un mouchoir dans mon sac quand je sentis une enveloppe. Je la pris, il était écrit mon prénom d'une belle écriture, Edward, il avait eu la même idée que moi, ce qui me fit sourie. Je l'ouvris et lus son petit mot.

_Ma Bella,_

_ Tu as été mon plus beau cadeau de Noël, _

_ Voir ton sourire, tes joues rougirent, te parler, te sentir _

_ sous mes doigts, te faire l'amour comme je n'ai _

_ jamais fait l'amour._

_ Tout ça sera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur._

_ Tu es partie avec une partie de moi que tu garderas à jamais._

_ Je t'appartiens à jamais. Edward._

C'était trop, je pleurais de plus en plus, je m'étais laisser aller avec lui dans tout les sens du terme, j'avais aimé chaque moment passé avec lui, aussi bien le diner, que parler, qu'il me fasse l'amour tendrement et sauvagement. Mais je devais retourner à ma réalité. Noël était fini...la magie de Noël était finie. Je fixais les nuages me perdant dans mes souvenirs avec lui.


End file.
